Give me Liberty or give me death
by Dsman
Summary: Even when she is going to Die Kim is not going with out a fight.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

** Tito-Mosquito gave the idea for this story it came after reading ****For the Pride of Lorwardia**.

* * *

In the huge square just outside the Lorwardian Imperial Palace, at the base of the long stairway leading to the palace doors, a temporary stage had been set. On a normal day, this area would be closed to the public. Today, however, was a special occasion. It is time for the festive celebration of Warhok and Warmonga's return from Earth.

The gates of the outer palace walls were opened, and the citizens of the great city of Corquenor were permitted to gather and witness a public display . There were also many diffrent aliens here who were either allies or slaves watching as well.

At the top of the stairway to the palace doors, Warhok and Warmonga sttod next to their Queen. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to display his ruthless strength by overseeing the humiliation of a young puny red-haired female who thought she was better then them but it was secertly to asl quell any form of rebellion. He intended for this to be a message to Earth and any other free world. Anyone who crosses the Lorwardian Empire will suffer the consequences, no matter who they are.

Kim Possible stand in front of an audience of gargantuan Lorwardians knowing her fate but still fearing for those stuck on earth. She stands completely naked with her hands bound together behind her back in restraints. Two nine-foot-tall female Lorwardian guards stand beside her both abusing her when no one can see but no one would care much if they saw anyhow.

Lorwardia sent a fleet of ships with large visual screens so Earth would see what they would do to their beloved heroine. They hover above major cities so all can see. The ships also prevents any shuttle from escaping and to rescue Kim. Ron, Rufus, his parents, Kim's parents, Jim, Tim, Monique, and Felix are horrified to see Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, in an undignified manner. The more Kims earth bound enamys saw this the more they wished they could harm those alein freaks as Kim should be their prize. The only one who was enjoying this was Mon key fist only as he was able to see Ron's horrfied look.

Kim blushed. Her face turned a beet red as the crowd is gawking at her. She has never been so humiliated in her life but she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her shame which angered Warmonga to no end.

After her arrival to this planet, the female guards violently ripped everything Kim had been wearing, exposing the soft, supple skin beneath and completely baring her pale neck. They pulled her hair tie from her head, undoing her hair into a mess. They threw her to the dungeons until tomorrow. Every so often one of the guards would look in on her not cgheck on her but to see her body one some were now wishing they could take for their own

They had tried tp torture her into a false confession of "crimes" against the Lorwardian Empire but even when they used their most usefull method she refused to break. She was going to be publicly executed in a most terrifying manner as they falsefied the information any way.

Kim sits alone in her dungeon. She puts her arms around her. She is freezing, the air blows through the window. She never felt more alone than she ever has in her entire life. The guards force her into starvation so when they go give her food, they will enjoying seeing her pig out in an not-so-lady-like manner.

**The next day, it was finally time for the execution.**

The two female guards fiercely grabbed at her slender wrists and bound them together behind her back with a piece of tough leather-like material, pulling the knots so tight it was cutting off the circulation in her arms Kim could feel as one guard lightly rubbed her back.

Her body trembles visibly as the two Lorwardians led her forward, their thick, large fingers digging deeply into the soft, bruised flesh of her upper arms and leaving her completely dominated.

Before long, Kim walked up the stairs and on to her death with her head held high. She was brought out to the stage and tried not to cry. The queen did not like how even when this girl was going to die she rufused to be scared if she was not going to die and had not done what she done she might have made a good leader for one of the queens armeis.

She was forced to face a man with power, control, and a large capacity to inflict humiliation and pain than she had ever known - Warhok who was not enjoying himself as he hoped.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." she thought.

She stopped walking suddenly and looked up into her executioner's eyes, the eyes of Warmonga. All she saw was plain to see, pure glee. In her hand was a weapon that would bring her so much pain and so little forgiveness. It was menacing and covered in blood of past kills.

Now Warhok ran his calloused hands over the sweet, unblemished skin of her neck and shoulders. His sadistic chuckle grated her ears as he slid his dirt-encrusted gloved palms down over her smooth back. One of his cruel, governing hands caught at her red hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look him in the eye with a sharp twist of her neck before laying the thick locks over her shoulders. It flowed down over one ample breast and cascaded to her thin waist, a fall of auburn. With a mocking tenderness, he brushed a few loose strands over her shoulder with the rest, making sure the hair lay smooth and glistening in the hot afternoon purple sun. He ran his fingers down over her arms, savoring the delightful tremors of fear that passed beneath the skin.

Warhok held her face up by her chin. "Are you scared, hore? Well, you should be, you're life is going to end here and now it will show the worlds how they should fear us.. and you're going to be the most beautiful trophy for my mate's collection."

Desperate to inflict pain on this freak, Kim tried to kick and struggle, fighting back the guards. But her kicks barely even pinch them. Finally a punch to the stomach brought her down to her knees, made her cry out. Pain shot through her legs, and her tears flowed freely. From behind her captor shoved her forward roughly with a lot of force and with little grace. Warhok held her down until the female guards tie her neck on the block.

"Kimberly Annabell Possible of the planet Earth. You are found guilty of war crimes against Lorwardia. Based on the bylaws of the Lorwardian Governing Council, you are to be sentenced to death by beheading!" said the queen

Kim was surprised they they knew that part of her name it was a closely gaurded sercert not even Ron.

At this the crowd roars with anticipation. The sea of an applauding mob desperate to see her dead. Shouting and screaming, **"Kill the puny female**" in English and another language she's not familiar with. She assumed it must be their native language.

"Do you have any last words?" said Warhok

Kim smiled an evil grin. "I'll see you in hell you prick loser" said Kim proudly.

"You scornful bitch, look at you… You are pitiful! I like to hear you beg, bitch! Go on! Just before I cut your head! You are dead puny female! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That just becasue you have strangth and the ablity to make people fear you that even now I don't care becasue your pethtic" said Kim.

Kim moved her bound hands revelaing the binds were gone and she was free.

"What no that's not possible you have had no way to escape" said Warhok.

Kim began to laugh a laugh that gave the slaves hope, the Lorwardians felt fear as well as their allies. Earth did not know how to feel their hero just reveled a side of her self that no had ever seen.

**"Guards fire now!"** roared Warmonga

Those with guns fired on Kim not stopping until their guns would not allow them to fire any longer. Once the the smoke cleared away they could see Kim standing there as if nothing happened.

**"How...what the hell are you?"** demanded the queen.

Kim's eye's began to glow a unearthly red.

_"My real name is DurNale Gonfut a cosmic lord who choose this girl as a host"_ said the voice.

Slaves began to revolt. Worlds in the midest of War fought harder to repell the Lorwardians from their home. Free worlds began to cheer and the Go's all felt a kin ship for reasons unknown.

"There are no cosmic lords for we slew them with their own power" said the queen.

_"I do belive the last one you killed was NihkFer Bowrain but what you did not know was that he sent his power far away but it landed on earth creating the ones known as the Go's so you helped create demi lords"_ laughed DurNale.

Warmonga rushed the red head with her ax only to be grabbed by the neck and held in the air like a rag doll but it was not with hands.

_"To you humans are powerless but if you give them the slightest push then their true power emerges my host here has not once thought about mental ablitys other then learning but she is a fledgling telekinetic"_ said DurNale.

**"You will die like all the others!"** shouted Warhok.

_"You killed the others as they had no body but I have a host who has defiled you twice to her you are nothing to her do you understand. If I open a portel from here to earth they will fire their greatest weapons on you until this planet is reduced to ash. Earth people have a few sayings that I like one of which is Give me Liberty or give me death humans will never surender so if I did not step in this young lady would have died with out ging you the pleasure of the kill as she would have died proudly as the hero she is_" said DurNale.

Warmonga tried to throw her ax but Kim sent it back lopping off the grean womens head. The combined duo turned toward Warhok and tossed him aside like an old toy. The two in one grabbed the Queen and forced her heart to come out her mouth. They then held up the still beating prize for all to see. The Lorwardians finaly for the first time every in history they surrended.


End file.
